1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to deep fat fryer systems, and more particularly to a portable filter unit for use in a specific fryer cabinet or in cooperation with other fryers remote therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A deep fat fryer system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,667 which provides a bank of individual fryers with one fluid pump mounted in an outer cabinet, and a single filter unit for use selectively therewith to receive and filter the fat or oil from a selected fryer, which filtered oil may be returned to the latter by the pump; the filter unit being removable from the cabinet for cleaning or replacement of the filter means therein. While this system includes quick connect-disconnect means between the filter unit and the pump, it is dependent upon and requires a level supporting surface or floor of flat or even configuration. During an off cycle in such prior art system, freeze-up of the pump due to congealing of the oil is prevented by an auxiliary heater for the pump, and an auxiliary drain conduit and solenoid controlled valve are provided between the pump and the filtered oil return conduit from the filter unit which permits gravity return of residual oil to the latter after a filtering cycle. But the filter unit may be employed only with the fryers within the cabinet of its own system, being removable therefrom solely to enable cleaning and replacement of its filter means.